yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Week at Genesis Park
The Week at Genesis Park is the eleventh episode of the third season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Princess Yuna, her friends and their whole family are spending their week in Genesis Park, It was going to be the greatest prehistoric adventure 60,000 years in the making. Happy Birthday, Yuna! It was that very special night, It was Princess Yuna's birthday. Princess Luna remembers how Yuna was born, It was the most touching moment of her life. Prince Hiro said that they had a special surprise for her. Yuna was so excited to hear it. Princess Snowdrop said that they're going to spend their week in Genesis Park, Their friends and their whole family are coming with them. At the Harbor That morning, Yuna, Snowdrop, their friends and cousins arrived in Genesis Park at the Harbor. Some with their relatives and others with their grandparents. Soon, They've met up with Professor Mosquito Amber, Larry, Ellie, Raptor Claw and Alexis and Jim. Yuna and her friends and families found lodges to spend their week in. In the Lodges/Unpacking their things At the lodges, Everypony started unpacking their luggage. Luna and Hiro had one lodge all to themselves with Prince Isamu. Yuna and Snowdrop along with their friends and cousins had their own Lodge with bedrooms for each of them. Everypony else had their own lodges for each family. Later, Yuna gets to decide the first activity in honor of her birthday. Taking the Jeep and Boat tours The next day, Yuna and her friends go out for the tours around Genesis Park. In the jeep tour, They've gone to the wide open spaces and see all the creatures from the Paleozoic, Mesozoic and Cenozoic Era. In the boat tour, They took the canoes and rafts to see the animals among the valleys. Eliza gets a little seasick going up and down traveling the rivers. Sauropods, Giant Camels, Mammoths and Mastodons Later, Yuna decided to take rides from the Sauropods, Giant Camels, Mammoths and Mastodons. Alexis took the lead on the Sauropod rides, Princess Nyx took the leads on the Giant Camel rides and Orange Cake took the lead on the Mammoth and Mastodon rides. It was the most thrilling ride of their lives. Yuna enjoyed it very well. Visiting the Genesis Park Petting Zoo That night, Yuna and her friends and cousins visit the Genesis Park Petting Zoo as she rises the moon. Yuna was having the fun time of her life. Luna was keeping an eye on the babies while feeding the baby animals. Dinner at the Lodge/Sleeping with Luna At the lodge, Everypony had dinner which had been served by lodge service. When it was time for bed, Luna puts Isamu to his crib and invited Yuna to sleep with her tonight. She told her a bedtime story, tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Breakfast at the Visitor's Center The next day, Everypony came to the Visitor's Center for a fine Breakfast. Twila has lots of fun in the visitor's center, She just couldn't resist taking a look around Genesis Park. Yuna decided that she and her friends to visit the animals again. The Newborn Smilodon Cubs At the Newborn Nursery Center, Ellie was tendering a female Smilodon who had just given birth to six newborn cubs. Yuna was so amazed with the cubs being born, She showed them to Isamu. Luna remembers that Yuna was a special baby after being born special. And going through a few feeding, tendering, cleaning, diapering and playing. It was the proudest moments of her life. Then, Yuna came to tender her mother with love they'll always cherish for a long time. Time to go home/Yuna's best birthday ever It was time to go home, Everypony packed their bags for their journey home. Yuna had a great time in Genesis Park. Back at Canterlot, Yuna asked if they could go visit Genesis World anytime soon and Luna said yes. Yuna had the best birthday in her entire life. That night at Skylands, Yuna write on Journal 4 about her vacation at Genesis Park. Trivia * Transcript *The Week at Genesis Park (Transcript) Songs and Score # Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225